Hoffnung
by P-Amidala
Summary: PretenderFirst Wave Ein alte Prophezeiung von Nostradamus führt Jarod, Cade und ein weitere Verbündete gegen die Außerirdischen zusammen.


Disclaimer: Die bekannten Charaktere der Fernsehserie The Pretender gehören wie jeder weiß MTM und NBC. Meine Geschichte dient keinerlei kommerziellen Zwecken, sondern nur der Unterhaltung. Charaktere der Serie First Wave gehören ebenfalls nicht mir.

Crossover: Pretender/First Wave

Diese Story widme ich meiner Familie, also genauer, meinen Eltern und meinen zwei Brüdern, die allesamt keine Ahnung haben, dass ich Fanfiction schreibe und mich manchmal absolut zur Weißglut bringen, wenn sie mich genau dann, wenn ich eine gute Idee habe, vom Computer vertreiben! Danke Leute! Ohne Euch hätten meine Geschichten viel mehr Zusammenhang. Trotzdem, hegdl!

HOFFNUNG 

**Zenturie 4, Vers 3**

**„Im Zentrum entsteht eine neue Hoffnung,**

**Eine alte wird gefangen.**

**Mit dem Dreifach Gesegneten,**

**Drei um die Menschheit zu retten."**

Blue Cove, Delaware 

Cade Foster ging suchend durch die Straßen. Die Paranoid Times seines Freundes Eddie hatte eine Nachricht von einem 16-jährigen Mädchen aus Blue Cove erhalten. Angeblich war sie im sogenannten „Centre" aufgewachsen und war überzeugt, dass Außerirdische hinter der Einrichtung standen. Eddie hielt das ganze für sinnlos, für die Phantasie eines Teenagers. Cade hatte das erst auch gedacht, aber nachdem er den Vers gelesen hatte, war er sich dessen nicht mehr so sicher. „Im Zentrum..." Damit konnte das Centre gemeint sein. Eddie war von dieser Theorie nicht sehr überzeugt, aber da im Moment kein besserer Hinweis auf Machenschaften der Aliens vorhanden war, hatte Eddie Cade nicht davon abhalten können, nach Blue Cove zu reisen.

Jetzt wollte er sich mit dem Mädchen, das ihm geschrieben hatte, in einem Café namens „Millers" treffen. Kurz darauf hatte er den kleinen, aber gemütlichen Laden entdeckt und ging hinein. Er ging zur Theke und fragte nach Leona Wilson, wie diese es ihm in der E-Mail geschrieben hatte.

Die Kellnerin wies nach hinten auf eine Nische, die von vorne nicht einzusehen war. „Danke", meinte Cade und näherte sich vorsichtig dem Tisch. Es bestand immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass das Ganze eine Falle war.

Als er nahe genug an der Nische war, erkannte er, dass eine Person dort auf einem Stuhl saß. Sie wandte ihm den Rücken zu, ihre Haare hatte sie unter einer Baseballmütze versteckt. Sonst konnte man nichts von ihr erkennen. Sie hielt ihren Blick auf die Tischplatte gesenkt und beachtete niemanden, der an ihr vorbeiging.

Cade trat entschlossen auf den Tisch zu und setzte sich dem Mädchen gegenüber. „Tag", begrüßte er freundlich.

„Tag", erwiderte sie.

„Leona?" fragte Cade etwas verunsichert.

„Nennen sie mich Leo", nickte diese. „Sie sind von der Paranoid Times?"

Cade nickte. „Mein Name ist Tom Cortez!"

Jetzt erst blickte Leo auf und sah Cade ins Gesicht. „Ist er nicht!"

„Ist er nicht?" fragte Cade erstaunt.

Leo schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich merke es, wenn Sie lügen. Ich hab da ein Gespür dafür. Auch wenn ich sagen muss, dass es bei ihnen verdammt schwierig ist."

Cade beschloss, das Thema zu überspringen. „Sie sagten, dass Sie Gründe haben zu glauben, dass die Firma oder was auch immer das Centre ist, von Außerirdischen geführt wird."

Leo nickte. „Hören Sie bloß auf, mich zu siezen. Da drin hat das auch keiner gemacht, ist verdammt ungewohnt."

„Da drin?" fragte Cade ungeduldig.

Leo nickte abermals. „Ich werde ihnen alles erklären, aber zuerst brauch ich einen Kaffee!" Sie winkte der Kellnerin und bestellte sich eine Tasse Kaffee. Cade bestellte eine Tasse Cappuccino. 

„Also?" fragte er ungeduldig, nachdem die Kellnerin wieder verschwunden war, um Kaffee und Cappuccino zu holen.

„Okay", begann Leo. "Also das Centre ist nach außen hin eine Denkfabrik. Ist sogar sehr angesehen, sogar weltweit. In Wahrheit aber, ist das Centre eine Firma, die ihre Finger in so ziemlich jedem schmutzigem Geschäft hat, das irgendwo getätigt wird. Die haben Verbindungen in die ganze Welt und in die höchsten Reihen der Politik. Die haben einige Experimente am Laufen, illegale Experimente! Ich bin selbst dort aufgewachsen. Seit ich denken kann, lebe ich mehr oder weniger freiwillig hinter den Mauern des Centres und bin eines ihrer tollen Projekte. Die ..." Leo stockte kurz. „Die haben mich dort zur Welt gebracht, meine DNA im Reagenzglas zusammengewürfelt und dann in eine Leihmutter eingepflanzt, die mich dann zur Welt gebracht hat und dann verschwunden ist."

Cade starrte sein Gegenüber an. Das klang alles verdammt unwahrscheinlich, paranoid und verrückt. Aber verdammt, er glaubte, dass seit Jahren Alines auf der Erde waren. Das hörte sich für viele Leute auch ziemlich paranoid an. „Warum erzählst du das ausgerechnet mir?"

Leo sah ihm in die Augen. „Weil ich denke, dass ich ihnen trauen kann, Cade!"

„Woher wissen Sie meinen Namen?" Cade war etwas beunruhigt.

„Ich habe ihnen doch gesagt, dass meine DNA zusammengewürfelt wurde und dadurch kann ich ein paar Sachen, die normale Menschen eben nicht können! Und damit wären wir bei dem Punkt, dass ich denke, dass das Centre von Alines geleitet wird. Diese Sachen, die ich kann, sind ganz und gar nicht normal und meiner Meinung nach absolut unmenschlich."

„Was sind das für Sachen?"

„Na ja, zum Beispiel kann ich Gedanken lesen oder Dinge einfach so durch Gedanken bewegen oder Blitze durch die Gegend schleudern!"

Cade starrte Leo an. "Du willst mich veräppeln?"

Leo schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Keineswegs und ich kann es ihnen gerne zeigen!" Sie sah Cade an, der immer noch skeptisch war, dann jedoch Leo zunickte.

Leo sah sich verstohlen in dem kleinen Café um und überzeugte sich, dass niemand sie beachtete, dann richtete sie ihren Blick auf die Zuckerdose, die in der Mitte des Tisches stand. Sie konzentrierte sich nur kurz und sogleich schwebte die Dose zehn Zentimeter über der Platte. Cade starrte das Schauspiel erschrocken an, fuhr mit der Hand zwischen Zuckerdose und Tischplatte herum und untersuchte die Dose, konnte jedoch nirgends einen Hinweis auf einen Trick entdecken.

„Du weißt, dass das noch kein Beweis ist!" Cade sah, wie die Porzellandose wieder auf die Tischplatte schwebte. Einen Augenblick später brachte die Kellnerin ihre Getränke und beide schwiegen, bis sie wieder unter sich waren.

„Sie wollen einen Beweis", fragte Leo und trank einen Schluck ihres Kaffees. „Denken Sie sich eine Zahl, meinetwegen 10-stellig, wie sie wollen!"

Cade sah Leo zweifelnd an, dachte dann jedoch an eine Zahl. Nebenbei beobachtete er Leo, die ihn konzentriert ansah. Plötzlich bekamen ihre Augen einen glasigen Glanz. Nach ein paar Sekunden wurde ihr Blick wieder klar und sie schüttelte kurz ihren Kopf.

„148.255.654,18569! Das war doch ihre Zahl, nicht, Cade?"

Cade war verblüfft. Genau an diese Zahl hatte er gedacht. Das konnte ja wohl kein Zufall sein.

„Natürlich ist das kein Zufall", bestätigte Leo Cades Gedanken. Dieser war schockiert und beeindruckt zugleich. Beeindruckt, weil das möglicherweise ein große Hilfe im Kampf gegen die Aliens war, schockiert, weil sie damit vermutlich eine der mächtigsten Personen weltweit war.

„Wenn du eines ihrer Projekte bist, warum lassen die dann zu, dass du hier mit mir redest?" wunderte sich Cade.

„Denken Sie, die wissen das?" Leo schaute sich nervös um. „Die denken, ich bin in meinem Zimmer. Die Videokameras dort haben einen toten Winkel und dort hab ich einen Ausweg übers Abluftsystem gefunden."

Cade nickte.

„Sie glauben mir doch, dass ich nicht zu den Aliens gehöre?" fragte Leo zweifelnd.

„Ich muss zugeben, dass ich etwas verwirrt bin", meinte Cade. „Bei den meisten Experimenten dieser Art haben die Gua versucht, das Wesen der betreffenden Personen so zu verändern, dass sie dann auf ihrer Seite stehen."

Leo seufzte. „Nicht, dass sie das nicht versucht hätten. Aber sagen wir so, ich habe einen Verbündeten im feindlichen Lager. Der hat die Gehirnwäschen immer wieder unauffällig unterbrochen, so dass ich nicht übergelaufen bin."

Cade nickte wieder. „Ich denke, ich kann dir vertrauen. Aber ich bin mir immer noch nicht sicher, warum du so überzeugt bist, dass die Aliens hinter der Sache stecken?"

„Ich hab ein Gespräch mitangehört, indem sich zwei Centre - Angestellte unterhalten haben, so von wegen, Versammlung der Gua, aber ich konnte nicht mehr verstehen. Und da ich ihre Seite schon mal gesehen hatte, dachte ich, sie sollten sich die Sache mal anschauen!"

„Klingt überzeugend! Aber du hast keine Beweise?" 

Leo schüttelte den Kopf. „Leider nein! Aber ich kann versuchen, ein paar Überwachungsdisks aufzutreiben!"

Cade sah sie an. „Das wäre nicht schlecht! Bis wann kannst du das schaffen?"

Leo sah nachdenklich auf ihre Uhr. „Ich weiß nicht! Heute geht wohl nichts mehr, aber bis morgen Mittag könnte ich ein bisschen was aufgetrieben haben!"

„Dann sehen wir und morgen Mittag?"

Leo schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann mich nicht vor morgen Abend abseilen! Wie wäre es mit morgen um Fünf wieder hier?"

Cade nickte.

Leo sah ihn an. „Ich bin ihnen wirklich dankbar, dass sie mir das alles glauben!"

Cade lächelte. „Es ist nicht das Problem, mich zu überzeugen! Das Problem ist, den Rest der Menschheit davon zu überzeugen!"

Leo nickte, stand auf warf im Hinausgehen der Kellnerin ein paar Münzen zu, um ihren Kaffee zu bezahlen. Als Cade seinen Cappuccino bezahlen wollte, hörte er, dass Leo diesen ebenfalls bezahlt hatte. Schließlich verließ Cade das Café und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem Hotel, in dem er die Nacht würde verbringen können.

Blue Cove, Delaware, The Centre 

Ein Lächeln spiegelte sich auf Lyles Lippen wieder, als er auf die Videoaufnahme blickte, die von dem „Gefängnis" in SL 14 gemacht wurden. Nach Jahren war es ihnen endlich gelungen, Jarod zu fangen. Und dieses mal würde er nicht wieder einfach so verschwinden, dafür würde er persönlich sorgen.

Vor zwei Tagen hatten sie ihn endlich geschnappt. Er, nicht Miss Parker und ihr hirnrissiges Team, hatte den Pretender schließlich ins Centre zurückgebracht. Seitdem wurde er in der kleinen Zelle gefangen gehalten und genauso wie das letzte Mal, als sie ihn gefangen hatten, auf unmenschliche Art und Weise gefoltert. Natürlich von Lyle. Er grinste, als er daran dachte.

Blue Cove, Delaware, Hotel 

Cade betrat sein Zimmer, warf seinen Rucksack auf das Bett und ging zum Telefon. Er wählte schnell Eddies Nummer und wartete bis dieser an den Apparat ging.

„Hey Eddie", begrüßte Cade seinen Freund.

„Foster! Wie läuft's?"

„Ich hab sie gefunden und sie hat mir eine kleine Geschichte erzählt." Er wiederholte alles, was Leo ihm gesagt hatte.

„Und das glaubst du?" fragte Eddie schockiert. „Das hört sich doch verdammt paranoid an!"

„Es gefällt mir immer wieder, wenn du andere Leute als paranoid beschimpfst!"

„Ach komm, schon! Das klingt doch absolut verrückt!"

„Ich weiß, aber ich glaube ihr. Ich hab gesehen, was sie kann und sie hat auf mich nicht den Eindruck gemacht, als würde sie lügen!"

„Foster! Wenn es stimmt, kannst du ihr noch viel weniger trauen. Wenn sie wirklich von Aliens geschaffen wurde, kann das für dich verdammt gefährlich werden. Sie steht auf ihrer Seite! Du solltest so schnell wie möglich da verschwinden!"

„Eddie, ich vertrau ihr! Ich werde sie morgen wieder treffen und bis dahin, hat sie hoffentlich ein paar Überwachungsbänder aufgetrieben!" Cade legte auf.

„Foster", rief Eddie ins Telefon. „Foster! Verdammt, er könnte wenigstens Tschüss sagen, bevor er auflegt." Eddie wandte sich wieder seinem Computer zu.

Blue Cove, Delaware, Café "Millers", nächster Tag 

Als Cade das Café betrat, sah er sich in jeder Ecke um, konnte Leo jedoch nirgends entdecken. Also setzte er sich an den Tisch, an dem er auch tags zuvor gesessen hatte und bestellte sich einen Kaffee, während er wartete. Eine halbe Stunde zu spät, als Cade schon fast wieder gehen wollte, betrat Leo das Café. Sie hatte wieder einen Hut auf, einen schwarzen Mantel und eine Sonnenbrille auf der Nase. Cade hätte sie beinahe nicht erkannt.

„Hey!" Leo ließ sich erschöpft an dem Tisch nieder.

„Hey", meinte auch Cade. „Was ist passiert?"

„Unplanmäßige Aufgaben! Aber ich habe ein paar Disks besorgt. Haben Sie einen Computer?"

Cade nickte. „In meinem Hotelzimmer!"

Leo sah sich um und stand auf. „Gehen wir!"

Cade sah Leo erst zweifelnd an, stand dann jedoch ebenfalls auf, zahlte seinen Kaffee und verließ mit Leo das Café. 

Blue Cove, Delaware, Hotel 

Cade und Leo betraten das Zimmer, das Cade seit seiner Ankunft in Blue Cove bewohnte. 

„Nette Bude", bemerkte Leo, während Cade schweigend seinen Laptop hervorholte und auf den kleinen Tisch in Raum stellte.

„Bitte schön", meinte er, nachdem er ihn eingeschaltet hatte.

Leo setzte sich auf den Stuhl, zog vier Hüllen aus ihrer Manteltasche und legte vorsichtig die erste Disk ein. 

„Ich hab per Zufall ein paar Disks mitgenommen. Ich hoffe, wir finden etwas von Bedeutung", meinte Leo.

Gespannt beobachteten die beiden das Geschehen, das in einem Leo unbekannten Teil des Centres aufgenommen wurde. Doch es waren eigentlich nur harmlose Gespräche zwischen einigen Centre-Angestellten und hin und wieder auch wichtige Personen, wie Lyle, Raines oder Mr. Parker. Doch außer Informationen über ein paar korrupte Politiker war auf der ersten Aufzeichnung nichts von Bedeutung. 

Auch die zweite Disk war mehr oder weniger harmlos. Als Leo die dritte einlegte, sah man im Hintergrund, dass die Aufzeichnung in SL14 gemacht wurde. Sie war auf den Vortag datiert. Zu sehen war ein Gefängnis, in dem in einer Ecke ein Mann lag, etwa dreißig, groß, schwarze Haare. Er hatte nur eine Hose an, war von oben bis unten nass und blutete an vielen Stellen.

„Oh mein Gott", flüsterte Leo. „Das ist Jarod!"

Cade sah sie fragend an. „Wer ist Jarod?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau, er ist wie ich im Centre aufgewachsen. Irgendein Experiment, aber ich weiß nicht genau, um was es geht. Vor ein paar Jahren sollte ich mal mit ihm zusammenarbeiten. Allerdings hab ich gehört, dass er aus dem Centre geflohen ist und seitdem anderen Menschen hilft."

„Sie haben ihn gegen seinen Willen festgehalten?"

Leo nickte. „Und jetzt sieht es so aus, als hätten sie ihn wieder geschnappt!"

Als sich auf der Videoaufzeichnung, auf der bis dahin nur Jarod zu sehen gewesen war, plötzlich etwas bewegte, wandten beide ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Laptop zu. Lyle betrat den Raum zusammen mit Raines, der seine Sauerstoffflasche hinter sich herzog und einigen Sweepern, die sich jedoch dezent im Hintergrund hielten.

„Jarod", sagte Raines.

Jarod sah auf. „Raines! Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich sie mal lebendig wieder sehe!" höhnte er leise. Er hatte keine Kraft, lauter zu sprechen.

„Deine Frechheiten ... werden wir dir ... schon ... noch austreiben", keuchte Raines, drehte sich um und verließ zusammen mit den Sweepern den Raum. 

Lyle lief langsam vor dem Gitter auf und ab. „Schön, dich mal wieder hinter Gittern zu sehen!"

„Ich werde nicht lange hier bleiben", Jarod schien überzeugt von dem, was er sagte.

„Ja?" Lyle grinste bösartig. „Glaub mir, diesmal hast du keine Chance zu entkommen!"

„Das habt ihr beim letzten Mal auch schon gesagt!"

Lyle trat nahe ans Gitter. „Du hast immer noch keine Ahnung, wie mächtig das Centre ist."

Lyle drehte sich um und verließ den Raum. Leo trat an den Laptop und schaltete die Aufzeichnung ab.

„Wir müssen Jarod da raus holen!" Leo sah Cade flehend an. 

„Was?" Cade war verwirrt.

„Wir müssen ihn da raus holen", wiederholte Leo. „Wir sind Jarods einzige Chance!"

„Wir können nicht einfach einen wildfremden Mann aus dem Gefängnis befreien!"

„Gefängnis? Sieht das für sie so aus als wäre er in einem Gefängnis! Außerdem hat er doch gar nichts verbrochen!"

„Und woher wissen wir das?" Cade zweifelte stark an Leos Worten. „Ich kenne ihn doch gar nicht. Und du hast ihn auch nur ein Mal gesehen! Also woher willst du wissen, dass er kein Verbrecher ist?"

Leo setzte sich langsam auf das Bett des Zimmers. „Ich hab mir im Centre angewöhnt, die Leuten, denen ich da drin begegne, erst einmal zu kontrollieren, also ihre Gedanken zu überprüfen. Ich weiß, dass das nicht rechtens ist, aber die Leute da drin haben auch keine Skrupel. Jedenfalls hab ich auch Jarod überprüft, als wir uns begegnet sind und glauben sie mir, er ist einer der ehrlichsten Menschen, die es gibt."

Cade sah Leo zweifelnd an. „Ich bin absolut noch nicht überzeugt."

„Das hab ich befürchtet, aber Jarod wir dort gegen seinen Willen festgehalten und wie er im Centre behandelt wird, verstößt gegen sämtliche Menschenrechte. Also helfen sie mir jetzt, oder muss ich das alleine durchziehen?" Leo sah Foster erwartungsvoll an. 

Der wollte sich noch nicht endgültig zu einem Ja entschließen. „Wie sollten wir da überhaupt rein kommen, gesetzt den Fall, ich würde mitmachen? Das Gebäude ist bestimmt gut überwacht!"

„Das ist wohl das geringste Problem. Ich komm auch immer raus und wieder rein. Durch das Lüftungssystem kommt man in so gut wie jeden Raum!"

Leo nahm die vierte Disk zur Hand und legte sie ein. Zu sehen war Mr. Parker, den natürlich keiner von beiden kannte. Er telefonierte gerade und Leo und Cade konnten jedes Wort verstehen: „Hören Sie, ich sagte, dass wir Jarod endlich geschnappt haben. Sie können dem Triumvirat ausrichten, dass er bald wieder für uns arbeiten kann... Ja, ich bin sicher, dass er kooperiert... Ich dachte, die Gua hätten viele Möglichkeiten, ihnen Menschen gefügig zu machen... Ja, ich weiß, dass das bei einem Pretender nicht so einfach ist... Okay, ich arbeite daran. Wiederhören!"  Mr. Parker knallte den Hörer auf Telefon und verließ den Raum. Leo schaltete das Video ab. Das sollte eigentlich genügen. 

„Also?" wandte sie sich an Cade.

Cade wandte Leo kurz den Rücken zu und dachte nach. Das konnte immerhin wieder mal eine Falle sein. Und er wollte weder der Polizei in die Hände laufen, von der er wegen Mordes gesucht wurde, noch den Aliens, die hinter ihrem einzigen Gegner auf der Erde hinterher waren. Trotzdem hatte er ein komisches Gefühl, das ihm sagte, dass es richtig war, Leo zu vertrauen. 

Cade drehte sich wieder zu Leo um. „Okay, ich bin dabei! Wie ist der Plan?"

**Blue Cove, Delaware, The Centre, zwei Tage**** später******

Cade parkte seinen Wagen am Straßenrand und betrachtete das riesige Gebäude des Centres. 

„Eindrucksvoll, oder", meinte Leo vom Beifahrersitz.

Cade nickte. „Sieht aus, als hätten die jede Menge Kohle!"

„Stimmt! Und wir sind uns wohl einig, dass das vermutlich nicht auf legalem Weg zustande gekommen ist!"

Cade zuckte die Schultern und öffnete die Autotür. Auch Leo stieg aus dem Wagen aus.

„Da hinten ist ein verstecktes Gitter! Da geht's rein", wies Leo am Gitter des Centre-Geländes entlang. Cade nickte und folgte ihr leise. 

Schon nach kurzer Zeit hatten sie den Eingang erreicht. Das Gitter war wirklich gut versteckt. Hätte Leo nicht gewusst, wo er sich befand, wären sie vermutlich direkt daran vorbeigelaufen. Doch so öffnete Leo den Zugang.

„Nach dir", meinte Cade.

Leo sprang hinunter in den Lüftungsschacht. Dieser war nicht sehr hoch, so dass beide kriechen mussten. Cade folgte Leo.

Leo zog an jeder „Weggabelung" einen Zettel heraus und orientierte sich kurz. Cade hatte Eddie gebeten, sich in das Centre-Computersystem einzuhacken und einen Gebäudeplan zu besorgen, was dieser schnell geschafft hatte.

Nach ca. zehn Minuten langem Kriechen durch die Gänge, erreichte Leo ein Gitter, das in den Raum führte, in dem Jarod festgehalten wurde. Das Gefängnis befand sich genau gegenüber des Abluftsystems. Cade erreichte nun ebenfalls das Gitter und war neben Leo.

„Keiner da?" flüsterte er Leo zu. Diese schüttelte den Kopf. „Keiner außer Jarod zu sehen!"

Cade nickte. Bis jetzt verlief alles nach Plan.

„Okay, ich verschwinde", meinte Leo leise. „Geben Sie mir zehn Minuten, dann holen sie ihn da raus!" Schon war sie wieder in den dunklen Gängen verschwunden. 

Cade starrte auf seine Armbanduhr und seufzte. Wie war er hier eigentlich rein geraten? Er hatte keine Ahnung. Er wusste nur, dass er die Chance hatte, ein Experiment der Aliens zu sabotieren und das allein war die Sache wohl wert. Außerdem war dieser Jarod offensichtlich wichtig für die Gua. Vielleicht konnten sie sich gegenseitig im Kampf gegen die Außerirdischen helfen.

Cade sah wieder auf seine Uhr. Fünf Minuten waren vergangen. Leo war unterwegs, um die Videokameras des Raumes zu manipulieren, so dass das selbe Standbild wie im Moment gezeigt werden würde, selbst wenn jemand den Raum betreten sollte. Cade erinnerte sich an sein letztes Gespräch mit Eddie. Als Cade ihm vor zwei Tagen erzählt hatte, dass er Leo helfen wollte, war er beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen. Er hatte Cade an die zehnmal gesagt, dass es bestimmt eine Falle sei. Trotzdem hatte Cade sich nicht abhalten lassen, Leo zu helfen. Beim letzten Telefonat hatte Eddie dann aufgegeben und nicht mehr versucht, Cade von der Sache anzuhalten.

„Versuch, lebendig wiederzukommen, Foster", hatte Eddie gesagt.

Cade sah noch einmal auf seine Uhr. Jetzt waren zehn Minuten vergangen, seit Leo verschwunden war. Cade zog seinen Beutel mit dem Einbruchswerkzeug aus der Tasche und öffnete damit das Schloss, das verhindern sollte, dass das Gitter aufgemacht wurde. Er stieß es auf und sprang leise auf den Boden des Raumes. Dann lief er auf das Gefängnis zu und stocherte so lange mit einem Dietrich im Schloss herum, bis sich die Tür öffnen ließ.

„Jarod?" Cade trat auf den offensichtlich schlafenden Mann zu, der an der Wand festgekettet war. „Jarod?" wiederholte Cade noch mal etwas lauter.

Jarod wachte auf und blinzelte. Er sah Cade vor ihm stehen, der langsam auf ihn zu trat und an dem Ketten, die um Jarods Handgelenke befestigt waren, herumfummelte. 

„Wer sind sie?" fragte Jarod leise.

„Ich will ihnen helfen! Kommen sie!" Cade half Jarod auf und führte ihn zum Lüftungsschacht. Er schob ihn hinein, kletterte hinterher und verschloss das Gitter vor dem Schacht wieder.

In dem Moment tauchte Leo vor Jarod auf. „Jarod?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Jarod sah sie an und überlegte offensichtlich, woher er das Mädchen vor sich kannte.

„Leona?" fragte er schließlich zweifelnd.

Leo nickte, was in der Dunkelheit kaum zu sehen war. „Ja, ich bin's, Jarod! Wir werden dich hier raus holen."

„Wir sollten weiter", machte sich Cade von hinten bemerkbar. Leo nickte wieder, drehte sich um und kroch den Gang entlang. Jarod folgte ihr, obwohl es ihm aufgrund seiner Verletzungen offensichtlich schwer fiel. Cade bildete das Schlusslicht.

Nach kurzer Zeit hatte Leo sie zum Ausgang geführt. Sie half gerade Jarod heraus, als plötzlich auf dem gesamten Gelände eine Sirene losheulte.

„Sieht aus, als hätten sie seine Abwesenheit bemerkt", meinte Cade, während er als letzter den Abluftschacht verließ. Er lief voraus und startete den Wagen. Leo half Jarod zu dem Auto. Kaum saßen die beiden, fuhr Cade schnellstens los. Als er bemerkte, dass ihnen niemand ihnen folgte, verringerte er das Tempo etwas.

**Blue Cove, Delaware, Hotel**

Cade hatte Jarod mit einiger Unterstützung Leos von seiner Geschichte über die Gua überzeugt und auch den Zusammenhang mit dem Centre deutlich gemacht. Jarod hatte daraufhin Cade erzählt, warum er so wichtig für das Centre war.

„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass Außerirdische hinter dem Centre stehen", meinte Jarod, der immer noch erschöpft auf dem Bett von Cades Zimmer lag.

Cade nickte. „Ich hätte es schon eher wissen müssen. Das Centre ist absolut typisch für ein Experiment der Gua!"

„Aber die werden nicht aufgeben nur weil ich nicht mehr da bin, richtig?" fragte Jarod.

„Die werden immer weiter machen", bestätigte Cade. „Und irgendwann werden sie die zweite Welle einleiten!"

„Und was sollen wir dagegen tun?" wollte Jarod wissen.

Leo stand vom Computer auf. „Wir werden es verhindern. Zusammen haben wir ein Chance!"

**ENDE** (oder doch nicht?)

-------------------

A/N: Hat euch die Story gefallen? Bitte um Reviews, bin nämlich gerade am überlegen, ob ich eine Fortsetzung schreiben soll!


End file.
